Parasite Eve: Awakening
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: Three years have passed since the Shelter Incident. Aya Brea has since retired from the FBI and MIST to spend more time with her family. However, a series of events will ultimately force her back into the field and upon doing so, she learns how these events are connected and that she is in fact reliving an old nightmare...
1. Prologue

(A/N: So first of all, I wanted to apologize for my sudden disappearance. School just started for me again so not so much free time now. Anyway, this came to me after playing the Parasite Eve series (well, the first two at least). I have played The 3rd Birthday but… yeah I won't even go into that. While I'm sure there are plenty of fanfics stating this, I wanted this to be a true sequel to the second game and I will try to stick to the series as best I can, characters and otherwise. Anyway, the Parasite Eve series belongs to Square-Enix (although after that last game, are they still worthy of having it?) and all OCs are my own.)

* * *

Prologue

_Christmas Eve, 1997…I'll never forget it. It was the beginning of six horrible and memorable events known now as the New York Incident. As a rookie cop of the NYPD, my colleagues and I were swept into that mess, but I was the one who played a major role in stopping it. At the same time the being known as Eve, or Mitochondrial Eve due to the mitochondria in her cells, awoke inside Melissa Pearce, so did I; and I was suddenly endowed with strange powers because of my special cells._

_Eve only wanted one thing: for all mitochondria to take over their hosts and rule this planet as supreme beings. She almost succeeded too with the birth of an ultimate being, powerful enough to take out an entire United States Navy Fleet. It was only with the help of my friends Daniel and Maeda, who created special ammunition injected with my own cells that I was ultimately able to kill the creature. But nothing prepared me for what I had to do next…_

_At the top of the Chrysler Building, I found out the horrible truth that my own sister Maya, who I had presumed died years ago, was still alive and was the original Eve. She had planned on her sister failing and hid herself away. My poor sister…she had no idea of the being that possessed her. Unfortunately, the only way to end this nightmare once and for all was to kill her, kill my little sister. In the end…she was the one who saved me from Eve. Even though she was gone, Maya would always be with me. And sometimes, fate was a funny thing…_

_Three years later, I had quit the force and joined the special MIST unit of the FBI, tasked with hunting down neo-mitochondrial creatures (NMCs) that infested parts of the United States. It was on one of those missions I discovered ANMCS, which were once human beings. I was then led to a facility in the Mojave Desert that bred these horrible creatures. It was there I met Kyle Madigan, who at the time I didn't know was a double agent of the United States government working to uncover the organization behind that facility. It was there I also found Eve, a young girl who was created from my own DNA, which was the cause of the ANMCs in the first place. With Kyle's help, along with the U.S. Army, we were able to shut the facility down for good. _

_Eve, who was being used to control those creatures as well as bring about another Ultimate Being, lost her powers and became a normal child, like everyone else. I adopted her as my sister and we couldn't be any happier together. As for Kyle, he had disappeared for almost a year but eventually came back into our lives. I…didn't think that either of us would fall for each other but we did, and now that he no longer had to worry about being chased down by the government we all lived as one happy family._

_Three years have passed since that horrendous event…I ended up retiring from the FBI in order to spend more time with Kyle and Eve. She would be starting high school soon after all. Kyle, ironically, has now taken a job as a private investigator and has been busy constantly. I really thought the storm had passed and I could live peacefully with my family._

_Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. It seemed that history had a way of repeating itself…  
_

* * *

_Moscow, Russia – March 23, 2004_

Red Square was quite the sight to behold all year around but most found it most beautiful during the winter time. A late winter storm was blowing through, dumping snow throughout the Russian capital. It was late now and most of the people were inside bundling up to stay warm.

However, one figure was walking out in the cold, bundled up in a large trench coat and walking near the edge of the Kremlin Wall. They then stopped and looked past the wall, towards where the Kremlin laid. The figure could tell the President was inside now, and the area would be surrounded by guards. Getting in would be impossible but that wouldn't be an issue.

The figure then focused on one of the guards inside the palace, who just happened to be guarding the area where the President was resting. Perfect. The guard would never notice that someone was diving into his mind, but then again, even if he did regain consciousness it would be too late. Unfortunately, the guard didn't have a weapon on him but once again it did not matter.

The guard opened the door slowly and crept inside. The president appeared to be a heavy sleeper and didn't even notice the door opening. How pitiful. The guard then looked around and saw a small knife lying on the table on the opposite side.

He then grabbed the knife and grabbed a pillow as well. He suddenly took the pillow and pressed it hard against the president's face. At the same time, he started stabbing the president in the chest. The president immediately woke up and cried out in pain, only for it to be muffled by the pillow. The president was a strong man of course, but somehow he couldn't shake off his killer. Due to him being suffocated, repeatedly stabbed and losing blood quickly, the president didn't last long. As soon as he could feel the president's heartbeat disappear, he stopped and threw away the knife. It was done.

_You are no longer needed…_

For the briefest second, the guard came to and only had seconds to look horrified at what just happened. Suddenly, he then burst into flames.

* * *

(A/N: For this last part, the song I'm using is "A.Y.A (Theme of Aya Primary Mix) from Parasite Eve.)

* * *

_White House – Washington, D.C._

Being an aide to the President of the United States had its value, but unfortunately the last thing he wanted to do was interrupt the president during the night. He then knocked on the door to the president's room and prayed that the president would at least be in a decent mood.

The door then opened and the president looked both surprised and annoyed. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Mr. President, there's been a certain turn of events…"

"Does it have to be addressed now?" the president asked gruffly.

"I'm afraid it does sir. You see, there's been a report that the Russian President has been killed."

Now he had the president's full attention. "Killed? You mean an assassin!?"

"It hasn't fully been confirmed sir, but from what I heard, it was one of the guards that did it… and then he caught fire."

There was a long pause. "Did I hear you right?" the president asked. "You said he caught on fire, not set himself on fire?"

"That's what Russian officials are saying sir…"

"Dear God… it can't possibly be happening again…" the president said gravely. "Okay, I want the director of the FBI here as well as the head official of MIST."

"Sir?"

*"I hope I'm wrong about this… but I feel we may be faced with another crisis like New York… and while you're at it, ask MIST to get hold of Special Agent Aya Brea. If I'm right… we're going to need all the help we can get…"

* * *

**Parasite Eve  
**Awakening

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N: For this part, the song I'm using is "Memory II" from Parasite Eve.)

* * *

Chapter 1

**Los Angeles, California; 7:15 pm PST**

_*"What…what is this place?" Aya suddenly found herself in a strange, large room that was surrounded by large monitors and desks. She certainly did not recognize the place but was currently focused on the little girl walking towards her._

"_Maya…" Looking at her sister caused Aya to smile shortly before it disappeared again. "What is this place, what's going on?"_

_The look on Maya's face did not comfort her either. "Aya…I have this bad feeling…like something's going to happen…it already is happening…just like before."_

"_Like before?" Aya asked. "You mean…like New York City?" Maya nodded. "Who is it? It's not…Eve, is it?"_

"_No…it's…" However, Maya looked reluctant to say and turned around. "…I'm sorry Aya, I have to go."_

"_W-Wait!" Aya said. "Do you know what's going to happen!?"_

_Maya then started walking away. "It's time for you to wake up Aya…"  
_

* * *

(A/N: For this next part, the song I'm using is "Daydreamer" from The 3rd Birthday.)

* * *

Aya suddenly woke up to the alarm clock beeping in her face. She turned it off, realizing she was slightly out of looked over and saw she was alone in bed but could smell something cooking in the kitchen.

As she got up, she looked out the window to see the sun starting to rise and could already hear the infamously busy LA traffic just down the street. However, she couldn't get rid of the dream she just had. Of course, any dream she had with Maya was more than that, it was a premonition of things to come, just like the incident two years ago.

"_There's no point in worrying about it now..." _Aya thought. If something was or has happened, she'll find out quick and if it did, she wouldn't be surprised to get a phone call. *She then got up and went to the bathroom to get a quick shower in before heading downstairs. No doubt Eve was getting ready to head out to school.

Aya Brea was once a former FBI agent and former NYPD cop and both roles had her up against forces that about ten years she wouldn't have thought possible. Of course, as she found out, she wasn't exactly normal herself, at least on the inside. Being thirty-two now, most would have thought she was still in her younger twenties but it's all thanks to her mitochondria, the tiny "parasites" inside her cells.

After the incidents in New York and Nevada, it seemed as if she was no longer needed. Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures (NMCs) were on the decline as well as their artificial counterparts. Not just that, but she now had Eve to take care of, who was now just starting high school so about a year ago she turned in her badge. Of course, she couldn't forget Kyle, who's been supporting them both the past couple of years with his now legitimate P.I. practice. After the incident in Nevada, he had disappeared for a short while, which Aya now knew was because the government had been looking for him. Although she didn't know how, Kyle was somehow able to create a new identity and got the government off his back and then came back to meet both her and Eve at the National Museum.

Aya then got out of the shower and got dressed, wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans that were starting to wear down at the knees. She went downstairs and before she went into the kitchen, she stopped and looked on in amusement as she watched Kyle manning the stove.

"Since when do you get up early and make breakfast?" she asked.

Kyle turned around and gave her a crooked smile. "Hey, being the man of the house and all, I can pitch in every once in awhile. Besides, no offense, but your cooking… could use a little improvement."

Aya scoffed slightly as she went up to him and put her arms around. "Jerk. Hey, my eggs are pretty good though!"

"…Yeah, hence why I said 'improvement,'" Kyle said turning around and holding her.

"Nice save," Aya said, giving him a quick kiss. "But yeah, my dad wasn't very good at cooking either so I never had a real good teacher."

"You're in luck then," Kyle said as he quickly dished everything onto three plates. "Cooking is just one of the many talents Kyle Madigan has up his sleeve."

"And the list goes on…" Aya muttered. "Is Eve up already?"

"Yep, she's watching TV but for some reason she's also texting her friends… you sure getting her that phone was such a good idea?"

"She's better than that, Kyle," Aya said. "She needs a way to stay connected with everyone and to be honest, I'm not so willing to constrict anything with her."

"I know, I know, she had it rough then," Kyle said. "Of course, you being her 'sister' and all, I guess it's your call."

"If her grades slip…nah, that probably won't happen," Aya said as she sat down. Eve then came in, dressed up in a small sweater and skirt.

"You know I can hear you both in the other room," Eve said, a slight smile on her face as she sat down.

"You'll have to excuse Kyle for playing the over-concerned parent," Aya replied, winking slightly.

"Oh I see how it is… hey Eve, how would you rate my cooking?"

Eve was busy eating a piece of bacon. "It's really good actually, a lot better than-"

"Don't even say it," Aya said. "I'm sorry I failed you as a sister."

"Oh well, maybe if Aya's nice enough, maybe I can give her a few tips," Kyle said, looking proud of himself.

Once they were finished, Eve quickly got up. "I have to meet some of my friends early so I have to catch the early bus." She then gave both Aya and Kyle a hug. "I'll be home usual time." She then got her backpack and headed out the door.

"I know I've said it before, but I can't help but be proud of her," Aya said.

"I know, she's adapted very well," Kyle said. "At least we don't have to worry about her vaporizing any of the students if they upset her."

"Kyle…" Aya shot him a glare.

"What, it was a joke," Kyle said, laughing. "She doesn't have those powers anymore…although maybe it's a good thing."

"_But I still do…"_ Aya thought. After New York, she had gotten out of practice with her powers, almost losing control of herself at one point. But hopefully she wouldn't have to worry about using them ever again.

The phone then rang and Aya quickly cleared her thoughts as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Aya, it's been a long time."

Aya recognized the voice immediately. "Rupert?"

"Have you seen the news?"

"News? No, what's going on?"

"You might want to see for yourself."

Gripping the phone tightly, Aya went to the other room, turned the TV on and switched to CNN. It was clear as day: "BREAKING NEWS: RUSSIAN PRESIDENT HAS BEEN ASSASINATED"

"What the hell happened?" Aya asked.

"Apparently it was in the middle of the night," Rupert explained. "The culprit was one of the guards and he stabbed the president to death."

"…I feel like there's more to this than you're telling me," Aya said.

"It gets better: Once security entered the room, they found the body of the guard. Aya, he was completely incinerated."

Aya's heart skipped a beat for a moment and suddenly felt her hands clamming up. "Incinerated? No… not like-"

"Yeah, exactly like New York City," Rupert said. "I got called in by the administration and was ordered by the president himself to contact you."

Aya sighed. "Rupert, you know I'm not working for the Bureau anymore…"

"I know, but if this whole mess is going to start again, I need you. Hell, the whole country will need you if we don't figure this out. Please Aya…"

Aya was silent for a few moments. "If I were to say yes, then what would I have to do?"

"You'd be flying to D.C. immediately," Rupert replied. "The President believes if another attack occurs it could happen there. We're not one hundred percent sure of it but it's the best plan we have. I'll brief you more once we meet, that is, if you're considering it."

Aya was then rubbing her temples, trying to think. She only wanted out of the job to spend her time with Eve. She wasn't Maya, but it was almost like having her back, as if the accident never happened. But then again, if there really was a threat, who else could stop it?

"Alright Rupert, I'll do it, but as soon as it's over I'm done. When do I leave?"

"I already scheduled a flight from LAX a few hours from now. You might want to pack quickly."

* * *

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aya found herself at LAX almost an hour later, waiting in line to have her bag screened. After that phone call, to Aya it all felt like déjà vu, going back to 1997. _"It just couldn't be possible…" _she thought. Eve had to be dead for good. After the New York Incident, she had done some research on the incident in Japan and found out that while there had been multiple samples of Eve's cells, they had been destroyed.

"_Unless it wasn't all of them…or even worse there had been another donor…"_ She was hoping Rupert was briefing her more. However, it wasn't just this morning that was bothering. She was going back in the field, less than a year after she gave up her badge. She thought her work was done but it seemed as though she was wrong.

What was worse was having to tell Kyle the news. "Hey, you do what you have to do," he had said with a smile on his face. "I'll let Eve know what happened." Scratch that, having to tell Eve was worse. She was the reason Aya put her career behind her… She could never replace Maya but Eve filled in that gap of her life and Aya wanted to be the good sister that she never got a chance to be.

And despite all this she still said yes but why? She would never forget what happened in New York and Nevada. Two different incidents but many had suffered in both. Not this time…

She finally reached the front and put her bag on the conveyor belt. Because of 9/11, security had become much tighter and everyone was being screened, not ifs, ands, or buts. She kind of wish she had left her M11 at home but if there's anything being a former NYPD cop and former FBI agent had taught her it was to always keep your gun on hand.

She showed her ID to the security man and he quickly looked at it and then spoke into a walky-talky. There was a response and the man nodded. "Miss Brea, this way," he said, leading her through one the emergency route to an emergency exit. Aya wasn't sure but maybe the airport had gotten a heads up from Rupert.

Soon they were outside the airport close to one of the runways. A Leer jet was in front of them and then Aya saw her former fellow agent now turned boss. Rupert Broderick smiled as he went up to her. "Long time no see Aya," he said, pausing for her to get the joke.

"I wish," Aya said, giving him a small hug. "Am I getting the VIP treatment today?"

"You're practically a celebrity, at least in police enforcement," Rupert replied as he showed her to the jet. "How's Eve doing by the way?"

"Good, she's just started high school not too long ago," Aya said.

"And Kyle?"

"You sound jealous Rupert."

"Nah, I just could never wrap my head around that one…"

"Neither could I and look where we are now," Aya said as the two of them got inside. "Rupert, I need to know…is it really that bad?"

Rupert smile then turned grim. "Yeah, it's that bad. For the longest time I thought MIST was going to be cut completely and then this happens. No desk job for me then."

"And you really think Washington will be hit next?"

"This person, whoever they are, wanted to send a message and they did. The same thing happening to _our _president would be catastrophic."

"You know I'm in, Rupert. So, what's the plan?"

"FBI's going crazy on both sides of the country," Rupert said. "We already have agents on the field keeping an eye on things, you're going to meet up with them once we land." Rupert's phone suddenly went off and took the call as the jet made final checks and took off minutes later. After hanging up he said, "On second thought, I won't be joining you. I've just been called in by the director. I guess the President is looking forward to seeing you."

"Rupert…"

"I know I know you're not exactly a big fan of the guy right now. Neither am I," Rupert said. "But he's still the commander-in-chief and I have my orders. Not to mention it's an election year so you can bet this would be horrible timing."

"I don't give a damn about his political image," Aya almost snapped. "It's been three years and he still won't tell the public about Nevada."

"I know… but playing devil's advocate here, if he did people would lose all trust in the government. Hell Baldwin had many years behind him of service and we find out he wants to help turn the whole world into mutants! I don't agree with it, but in a way it makes sense."

"I'm still not going Rupert, and you can tell him I made the choice myself."

"Always the rogue one, weren't you?" Rupert said. "By the way… Jodie wanted me to give this to you." He then pulled out a box from one of the compartments. "She said you can never be too careful."

Once Aya opened the box she stared at its contents with wide eyes. "Is that a…?"

"Yep, your very own Desert Eagle," Rupert said. "I think she's dating someone who happens to be a gun collector and… well yeah. I told her you're probably still carrying your firearm but I don't think she was listening. You are carrying it right?"

"Everywhere I go… well, most of the time."

"Even I don't feel secure carrying this around. She misses you by the way."

Aya smiled. "I'm sure I'll put it to good use at some point. Anything else?"

"Just have to let you know you'll have a rental waiting for you and a hotel to sleep at."

"Okay Rupert, no agency is this generous, especially the Bureau. What's going on here?"

"They can't deny what you Aya and they owed a lot to you, even if the higher-ups don't like to admit it."

"In other words get the job done before the bill piles up."

"You understand Washington so well. You sure you never lived there?"

* * *

_Washington, D.C._

Upon landing, Rupert and Aya went their separate ways. "I'm actually heading to the White House believe it or not, but we'll have to meet up once this is over."

"You sure you're not regretting taking over MIST?" Aya asked.

Rupert shook his head. "It's the best thing I can hope for, and I owe it to everyone else to make up for what Baldwin did. By the way, at some point you're going to meet Garcia, the chief at HQ, but don't worry her bark is worse than her bite."

"Thanks Rupert for leaving me to the wolves…"

Rupert got into his car. "It's nothing compared to dealing with the director… By the way, before I forget." He then handed her former badge. "Welcome back to the Bureau." And with that he took off.

Aya didn't really feel welcomed but her mood suddenly changed upon seeing the car Rupert got her. She smiled as she looked at the old Dodge Challenger. "Thank you Rupert…"

The first thing Aya did was go to her hotel where she checked in and was pleasantly reminded by the lady at the front desk that everything for her was being paid for. She still didn't believe that the FBI would be so willing to give her the five-star treatment just to prevent another Manhattan Incident and to be honest, she didn't feel like she deserved it.

Not wanting to stay there any longer than she needed to, she quickly unpacked and dressed in her usual jeans, white t-shirt and jacket, making sure to bring her M11 and badge before heading out. For now, she kept the Eagle in her nightstand.

She was going to head to the FBI Building which was downtown but something caught her eye. She saw the flashing lights of police cars nearby in what looked like an abandoned parking lot. However, it was the people in FBI uniforms with the yellow letters on back which got her attention.

She then parked nearby and upon reaching the yellow caution tape flashed her badge for the first time in a long time. One of the agents nodded to her and let her through. The scene was pretty horrific.

There was blood splatter everywhere on the ground and a figure who was currently covered with a white sheet. It seemed as if the medical examiner had already come by and analyzed the body. Aya then went to one of the agents who was writing down notes. "What happened here?"

"It's like something out of a horror movie," the agent replied, glancing at her. "Apparently the woman came out here and was yelling and screaming in pain and then…she exploded."

That explained the blood splatter at least. "Someone shot her?"

"Nah, it was completely random… we have a witness that said… something came out."

Now _that _was weird. "Where's the witness?"

The agent looked a bit nervous. "Should I be-?"

"Don't worry," Aya said, flashing her badge. "Agent Brea."

"So I see you're back from retirement."

Aya turned around and saw a man with long brown hair and about three day's worth of stubble on his face. "And you are…?"

"Special Agent Sebastian Montoya," the man said. He didn't offer a handshake. "I have to say it's a surprise to see you here Agent Brea."

"_You and me both." _"Aya's fine and yes I just got back in the field," Aya replied. "Care to explain what happened here?"

"We're still trying to figure it out ourselves," Sebastian said. "But from what it looks like, it was a freak accident."

"I was told you have a witness?" Aya asked.

"Yeah but he's pretty shook up and what he's talking about doesn't even make sense."

"You don't watch enough horror movies Sebastian," the agent Aya previously talked to said.

"Shut up Lopez," Sebastian said. "Anyway, did you want to talk to him?"

"Maybe I'll have a better understanding."

Sebastian then led Aya to one of the SUVs where a man about forty was sitting there looking rather pale. "I'm telling you, something came out and it was small at first but it was _growing_!"

"Mr. Edwards, this is Special Agent Brea," Sebastian said. "She wanted to have a word with you."

"You'll listen to me?" Edwards said.

"One step at a time," Aya said. "Tell me everything."

"The woman… I don't know her name… I was just sitting out here coming back from a walk and she was just running out her yelling and screaming profanities and I was almost terrified she was having some sort of attack or someone was after her. Then she fell to the ground and I went to her, about to call 911. Then that's when I saw something move and I stopped in my tracks."

"Something move?" Aya asked.

"Yeah… in her stomach… it was pretty easy to see and I freaked. And then suddenly… it was like she was hit with an artillery round. I'm surprised she didn't break in half but there was blood and… something came out."

Sebastian gave her a glance telling her the man must be crazy but Aya kept looking at Edwards. "What did it look like?"

"It was… humanoid I think but I didn't really look I ran in terror. And what even scared me more was that I looked back and it looked like it was growing…"

"Did you see where it went?" Sebastian asked.

"No… again I didn't want to look back in case it saw me," Edwards said. "But it was so horrifying…"

_Looked humanoid…was growing…_ Aya didn't look it but inside she was almost as terrified. _"It couldn't be…not again…"_ "Don't worry Mr. Edwards, whatever this thing is we'll find it."

"Yeah… no problem…" Sebastian said. He then motioned her to the side. "You don't really believe this guy do you?"

"Agent Montoya-"

"You can call me Sebastian."

"Sebastian…you say you know who I am so obviously you know what I dealt with correct?"

"Yeah but… that was years ago."

"Well guess what? It's happening again, you just don't know it yet."

Suddenly one of the other agents ran up to them. "Sebastian, you better take a look at this."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't think our witness was so crazy after all…" the agent said. He then led them away from the crime scene and soon they found a trail of slime… slime that was all too familiar to Aya. It was leading all the way to a manhole.

"Into the sewer huh?" Sebastian said. He then looked to Aya. "So what exactly are we dealing with?"

"I don't know but I suggest we find it now," Aya said. _"Before it gets bigger and starts destroying buildings with only the batting of an eye lash."_

"Okay, someone get this thing opened," Sebastian ordered. Upon opening the manhole, the smell coming out was atrocious, and it wasn't just the sewage. "Just my luck…" Sebastian grumbled. "Alright, I'll check it out."

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Aya insisted.

"You sure?" Sebastian asked.

"I've been in enough sewers." _"Ain't that the truth…"_

"Alright, but keep close," Sebastian said as the two of them made their way down the ladder.

* * *

FoxMcCloud7921


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N: For this first part, the song I'm using is "Gloom and Doom" from Parasite Eve.)

* * *

Chapter 3

*"Ugh, it stinks down here as much as I remember," Sebastian complained as the two reached the bottom.

"Funny, Feds don't usually go hunting down in sewers that often," Aya commented, turning on her flashlight.

"I used to be a cop like you," he replied. "DCPD, first of my class. That was before…" He then cut off there as he turned on his flashlight and looked down. "What the hell!?" The slime trail broke off into opposite directions deeper into the sewer. "Are there two of them now!?"

Even Aya was surprised. If this was an Ultimate Being, it couldn't just split itself into two and be able to control both halves simultaneously. Unless… "It's degenerating," she said.

"What? How so?" Sebastian asked.\

"The mitochondria in the victim's cells may not have been compatible with the mitochondria of our suspect," Aya explained. "It may be growing but…its life span will be limited. But it's still a threat regardless."

"I guess we split up here then," Sebastian said. He then took out a walky-talky and handed it to her. "Take this, just in case. I don't need to tell you to be careful do I?"

"Watch out for any rats," Aya warned him. "Anything down here could be affected."

"I know, I know, aim for the head," Sebastian said, already walking down the left path.

Aya took a deep breath and took out her side arm and took off the safety. Being a former cop and federal agent, the training never left you, and yet she felt herself shaking slightly. Was it nerves, or excitement? Or perhaps her body, her cells actually, were reacting to this thing, whatever it was.

She started walking, keeping her pistol to the side and her flashlight doing a one-eighty from side to side in front of her. All she could hear were her footsteps and water dripping in the background. She heard squeaking and looked down. There were rats here alright, but none of them suddenly started to grow in size. _"Not yet anyway…" _From her experiences, anything could suddenly become a threat.

The trail suddenly stopped and Aya looked around, but there was no sign of it continuing it anywhere. It may have become intelligent enough to cut off its trail and jump in the water but considering the quality of the water itself at the moment it was hard to tell. There was a corner that turned left and Aya followed it which then branched off into multiple directions.

She sighed, annoyed. "This is ridiculous…"

"Giving up already are we?"

Aya suddenly turned around and raised her gun. There was a man standing there, brown hair, brown jacket, sunglasses, maybe about six foot height. "Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Now really, Aya, first day back on the job and you're already pointing guns at mere civilians," the man said. He shook his head. "Your superiors would be disappointed."

"You didn't answer my question," Aya said, making no move to lower her weapon.

The man sighed. "Edgy, aren't we? The name's Alexander Trevalyn, or at least that's the name of this host."

"Host?" Aya said, her grip suddenly tightening. "No…it couldn't be… you're not-"

"Oh please, you're not really going to associate me with my…I guess you could say sister," Trevalyn said. "No, I'm quite different actually… the name given to me was ADAM. Yes, yes, how original isn't it?"

"You're the one who killed the Russian president," Aya said. "What do you want? Is this all about world domination and replacing the human race with a race of superior beings?"

"Ugh, see that's what makes EVE and I different," ADAM said. "She was always so dramatic about what she wanted and she couldn't keep her mouth shut about it either. Sorry Aya, can't let that one just yet but it'll certainly make the Manhatten Incident pale in comparison."

"If what you're saying is true, how can I be sure you're not just some local nut job?" Aya said.

"Oh, I can tell your inner self thinks differently," ADAM said. "But fine, a demonstration then! Tell me, are you feeling slightly out of breath at the moment?"

_THUMP_

Aya suddenly felt her heart thump so hard she fell on her knees as she clasped her chest. "What are you…?"

"No, I didn't think your cells would like that," ADAM said. "You probably can't tell, but your cells are putting up a good fight I'll have to admit. Still think this is just a game?"

"Bastard…" Aya said, panting as she tried to regain her breath and slowly got to her feet.

"Well, it was a pleasure finally getting to meet you, but I'm afraid I'll have to cut this meeting short. Things to do, you know. But don't worry; I saved someone just for you to meet. He's been looking forward to seeing you too."

"Wait a minute!" Aya yelled at him but he had already turned the corner.

"Might want to save those bullets, just a word of advice."

* * *

(A/N: For this next part, the song I'm using is "Insanity of the Enraged" from The 3rd Birthday.)

* * *

*The ground started to shake around her. Something was coming, and it sounded big. She then got out her walky-talky. "Hey Sebastian…?"

"You alright? What the hell was that shaking?" Sebastian responded.

"I have company and I could probably use a hand…" Aya replied.

"Great…hold tight I'm on my way!"

"Yeah, could you hurry?" Aya said, pointing her gun towards where the sound was coming from. Suddenly, part of the foundation crumbled as a large mass appeared out of the tunnel, almost the size of an elephant. "Sorry big guy, today's just not your lucky day," Aya said, firing three shots into its head. The creature barely flinched and responded by slamming itself into the ground, causing a shockwave that sent Aya into the wall behind her.

The blow to her head made her slightly dizzy but she knew her side arm wasn't going to cut it, but she had to hold out until Sebastian arrived. It had been so long since she had used her powers but she hardly had to worry about being rusty, it was always there when she needed it.

She raised her hand up and felt the electricity flowing as it shot out of her fingertips into the water which the creature was standing in.

The creature roared in agony, as would anything dealing with about 500 volts of electricity. It swung out with one of its arms but Aya rolled out of the way before the wall behind her got flattened. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a revolver going off. Sebastian was quickly at her side and helped her up. "You alright Brea?"

"I've been better…" Aya said as they got to cover. "Bullets aren't going to work on this thing by the way."

"I noticed," Sebastian said. "Any ideas?"

"There's one…but I need you to play distraction for a bit, cause this will take time," Aya said. "And you might want to find cover too."

"Considering you supposedly took one of these out in New York, I won't question you," Sebastian said. "No trouble playing the hero for once."

He then went out and fired a round into the creature's head. "Hey you big ugly pile of flesh! Why don't you come after me huh!?" The creature, suddenly distracted, turned to him and started to approach him.

Liberate was a whole different story cause it took a lot out of her but right now she had no choice. She closed her eyes, letting her cells take over. Her form dissolved into energy, forming wings on her back and becoming a whole different being.

The flash directed the creature's attention back to her and Sebastian, not really sure what was going on, got behind some of the fallen infrastructure. Aya then went on the attack, pounding at the creature with bursts of energy. Maybe it was the degeneration process, but the creature was falling apart even more, its flesh falling apart and mere bone showing through.

Aya then put all her energy into her next attack, creating a shockwave of energy that pierced through the creature and caused it to explode in a mess of flesh and bone everywhere. Eventually, Aya returned to her original form, the familiar headache now pounding in her head.

Sebastian peeked out from cover. "What, did you throw a grenade down its throat or something?"

"…Not exactly," Aya said. She wasn't sure if he saw her, but really what difference did it make? "This thing was degenerating from the moment it was born. If it had been a perfect being, we'd probably be dead right now." Or at least, Sebastian would be.

"…I heard about the thing that destroyed almost an entire Naval fleet without blinking an eye," Sebastian said. "So… it really is all true."

"That's what MIST was created for," Aya said. "But I would've thought you would know that."

"Not all of us are believers in ghosts and aliens Brea," Sebastian said, wiping what looked like flesh off his shoes. "I'm definitely taking a long shower tonight…"

"Come on, we have to report back in," Aya said. "You know this place better than I do so I'll let you do the talking."

She started heading back and Sebastian just shook his head. This was the famous Aya Brea. _"She and I have more in common than I thought…"_

The crime scene had been taped off by the time they got back up to the surface. Sebastian offered to drive them both to the FBI building. "There's one other thing," Aya then said. "There was a man down there, his name's Alexander Trevalyn."

"Name doesn't ring a bell," Sebastian replied. "What the hell was he doing down there?"

"_Waiting for me most likely…" _"I think he killed that woman…" she said.

"I think it was more the thing that blew up out of her that did that," Sebastian said with a snort.

"His name may have been Trevalyn, but what's controlling him now is ADAM."

"ADAM? Wait a minute, are you suggesting…?"

"That we're looking at a repeat of New York? It sure looks like it," Aya replied. "For all we know, he could've raped that woman."

"Impregnated her and…dear God." Sebastian shook his head. "You do realize how crazy this sounds right?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Aya said.

"Well, even if it were true we'd have to look at the autopsy to get a better idea. The boss is going to love this…"

They then pulled up to the building. With some of the other agents wearing the traditional blue jackets, Aya felt slightly out of place but it didn't bother her. At one time or another as a cop, she wore the uniform and as a fed, the jacket.

Inside the area was bustling with activity, probably from all the news that was coming in. There was a man, slightly younger than Aya with short black hair and round black glasses that was on a laptop and looked up, noticing Sebastian and coming over to them. "Sebastian, I hope you're not thinking about replacing me as your partner."

"Hardly," Sebastian said. "Special Agent Brea, this is Special Agent Joseph Grant."

"It's an honor to meet you Agent Brea," Joseph said, shaking her hand. "But Joseph is fine."

"Aya is fine as well," Aya said. "This guy is your partner. My sympathies."

Joseph chuckled. "Wow, she really does have a sense of humor after all huh Sebastian?"

"Yeah, yeah shut it," Sebastian snapped. "Is the director in her office?"

"She is but what's going on?" Joseph asked. "And why do you look and smell as if you were crawling in the sewer?"

"I'll explain later," Sebastian said. "If you'll follow me Aya."

They went upstairs, going past a conference room full of IT people to a large office where a woman with long blonde hair was currently talking to two other agents. Upon seeing Sebastian, she got up and left her office. "Montoya, you look like you've just been through hell, not that that's anything new. Smell like it too."

"Very funny ma'am," Sebastian said. "Aya Brea, this is Deputy Director Carlisle. Ma'am, this is Special Agent Aya Brea."

"A pleasure," Carlisle said, shaking Aya's hand. "Not to sound rude, but where the hell were you two?"

"Investigating that murder downtown," Sebastian replied. "Did they give you any details?"

"I heard it was pretty vicious, and it even has the local cops spooked," Carlisle replied. "Don't tell me its worse…"

"It's worse on a whole different level," Aya said.

"We'll talk in my office," Carlisle said. After escorting the other agents out of the room, she locked the door behind them. "As a rule, MIST only answers to the director of the Bureau himself but Rupert and I know each other somewhat and he sends me tidbits here and there. If you're here Agent Brea I know I'm not going to like this."

"If I may ma'am, do we have anything on an Alexander Trevalyn?" Aya asked.

"Not at the moment but I'm guessing he's a resident here," Carlisle said. "You think he's a suspect?"

"Let's put it this way," Sebastian said. "He didn't directly kill that woman but he certainly had his way with her. What actually killed her literally blew out of her stomach."

"As subtle as always Sebastian," Carlisle muttered. "I'm guessing you followed this thing into the sewer?"

"Agent Brea somehow killed it, thankfully," Sebastian replied. "But yeah, this Trevalyn guy was in the sewers apparently as well."

"We'll look into it," Carlisle said, sitting down at her desk. "Most of us are aware of what happened in New York and Nevada and to be honest I was hoping we were finally past all of this. If this were to get out, the whole nation, hell, even the entire world would be in a panic."

"I haven't seen any yet, but its best if everyone is on guard in case of any NMCs," Aya said.

Carlisle nodded. "We got everyone from the Bureau to the National Guard on standby in case such an incident happens. The president's decided to take some much needed vacation time so at least we know he'll be safe for now."

"Any orders for us?" Sebastian asked.

Carlisle smirked. "Other than you both should get a shower, no that'll be all."

"You're the boss," Sebastian said. "I'll drive you back to your car Brea. Hope you decided to stay at a good hotel."

* * *

After getting back to her hotel on Pennsylvania Avenue, Aya immediately undressed and got into the shower, standing there, letting her mind take in all that happened within the last few hours. EVE had been created in a lab in Japan over ten years ago and just by guessing, ADAM was somehow synthesized from those same mitochondria. She shook her head. The science didn't matter, he was as much a threat as EVE was before and if it was up to her to put him down, so be it.

After drying off, she put on a white tank top and jeans and sat in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She then looked over on her nightstand and reached for her cell phone. She went through her contacts and dialed.

The line rang for a few seconds before she answered. "Hello?"

Aya smiled. "Hi Eve. I wouldn't be insulted if you hung up right now."

"What? No, don't be silly," Eve replied. "Kyle explained everything. It was one of those things you just had to do wasn't it?"

"Yeah…that doesn't happen very often though."

Eve giggled. "No, I suppose not. He didn't tell me everything but it sounded serious. Is everything going to be okay?"

Aya paused for a moment. What could she tell her? That there was yet another being that wanted to rid the world of humans and to free the mitochondria, the parasites from their host? "Honestly, I don't know all the details yet but… I promise everything will be alright."

"Okay then," Eve said. "I got my biology test score back today. I aced it without question."

Aya chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Going for the distinguished honor roll again?"

"Oh, it's not that big of a deal," Eve said. "I'm still not sure what my major will be yet, but I still have time to decide."

"Just go with whatever speaks to you is all I can say," Aya said. "By the way, just because I'm gone doesn't mean Kyle gets to try anything stupid. You know how he can be."

"I'll make sure to remind him," Eve said with a laugh. "Well, I got more homework to work on so I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe?"

"As long as things don't get too crazy, sure thing," Aya said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Love you Aya."

"Love you too Eve." Aya hung up and laid back on her pillow, letting out a sigh. _"As long as things don't get too crazy…" _She had a bad feeling things were only going to get worse from here.

* * *

(A/N: So I've decided, I know I've been kind of focusing on Star Fox but I think it may be better to focus on some of these other stories. I know it may seem slow but I think its fair for other people who are reading other stories on my page so I will try to do better on updating quickly. This doesn't necessarily I'll be doing a different story each week or so, but rather what I feel like writing cause that makes everything go smoother and makes better chapters in general kind of like this. Anyway, for those who have been keeping up with this story I apologize for the delay (for probably the umpteenth time) and I'll try to do better with updating.)

FoxMcCloud7921


End file.
